


the both of us

by komorebicheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, cuddles at the end bc i'm weak, i mention cheol's smug grin a lot, mentioned boo seungkwan but like if you squint, nothing really happens it's all just slight fluff, university au except it's no longer an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebicheol/pseuds/komorebicheol
Summary: (yeah it's the cheesiest, more cliche title but eh)-seuncheol and jeonghan have been attending uni for a few years now and are very happy to say that not much has changed.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	the both of us

“if there are no questions for today, you’re dismissed.” the monotone professor waves to the class as they quickly pack up their belongings and file out the door.

jeonghan slings his bag over his shoulder and steps out of the classroom, a smile growing on his face as he sees seungcheol leaning on the wall by the door. in his hands is a box of strawberry milk, and on his face, the most smug smirk jeonghan has seen in a while. 

“what’s got you in a good mood?” jeonghan asks as he gratefully takes the drink and acts as if the way seungcheol linked their arms has no effect on his heart rate whatsoever.

“do you know what today is?” the other asks, his grin only spreading wider, dimples slightly distracting jeonghan for a moment. 

“uh.. friday?” he guesses, not quite sure what the occasion was.

“today marks exactly three years since we first joined in the middle of the year as freshmen!” seungcheol exclaims. but it seems that that’s not all that’s on his mind.

“and..?” jeonghan leads on.  
“and.. i think to celebrate this occasion, _we should take a walk. the both of us_.”

ah. there it is.  
seungcheol can’t seem to keep that stupid smiley grin off his face, but it’s not like jeonghan’s complaining.

“agh.. still until now you won’t listen huh? i said i asked you because the campus was beautiful compared to our last school!” jeonghan whined and turned to look up at the other.

seungcheol hummed an agreement, but the smug look he maintained said otherwise.

“whatever,” jeonghan huffed and kept his eyes away from seungcheol’s as he unlinked their arms only to reach down and grab the other’s hand. 

“let’s go,”  
and on a walk they went.

just like the first (and many) walks they took on their truly beautiful campus, things were perfectly imperfect.  
from the colorful seasonal flowers seungcheol would always point out, to the overflowing trash bin outside the main hall, to the beehive above said trash bin that prohibits the staff from changing it, to the wonderful music in the distance, no doubt some of their friends practicing.

at this point, jeonghan was too deep in pleasant thought and failed to recognize the fact that they’ve looped campus twice now. when he finally snapped out of it, he was shocked by the sudden change in sky! what happened? he turned to seungcheol to ask, and the words died on his lips upon seeing the look of complete and utter fondness on the other’s face.

“you were thinking again, weren’t you?” he asks and jeonghan looks down to hide his blush.  
“no! just.. remembering things, that’s all.” and with no banter, seungcheol quietly continues a light conversation to make sure jeonghan stays aware of their surroundings as they walk into the nearby cafe.

jeonghan went to pick a window seat near the back corner as seungcheol went up to the register to order. not that he had to- the two came here every other day and almost always got the same order. 

he stepped up and just opened his mouth when the sweet freshman who worked register cut him off.

“medium latte, large iced americano, a slice of strawberry shortcake, and a warm pain au chocolat?” the younger boy smiles.

seungcheol just nods and smiles back, pulling out his wallet when he interrupts him once again. 

“it’s on us this week,” he gestures at the sign in front of the register that read _‘customer(S) of the week: c. seungcheol and y. jeonghan ♡ ‘_ in which the S was quite obviously added on later with chalk. 

“awh. thank you!” seungcheol smiles, but hesitates, “are you sure? all week? i can pay, it’s a decently large order,” but the worker shakes his head and begins to walk away from the register with a smile. 

“nope ! this is our way of saying thank you, just take a seat and we’ll bring it right out to you!” and with that, he was behind the espresso machine in a cloud of steam.

seungcheol joins jeonghan back in their usual booth and finds him doodling flowers all over seungcheol’s notes. 

“having fun?” he asks as he slides into the booth, dimpling as he explains their new fancy customerS of the week status. 

a few minutes later, they receive their drinks and pastries, jeonghan blushing slightly as his latte art for the day showed a heart. seungcheol couldn’t help but take multiple moments to take up the remainder of his phone storage with photos of the latte, and importantly his jeonghannie with the pretty drink.

“hey!” the friendly barista shouted from behind them, “latte art is hard and it took me a few tries! let me know how it tastes!” the boy smiles and beams as jeonghan takes a sip and gives him not one, but two thumbs up.

they stay until an hour before the store closes, packing up their things and heading out the door hand in hand, waving goodbye to the energetic boy behind the counter. 

as usual, seungcheol takes out the paper bag containing his half eaten pain au chocolat and tosses the bread crumbs to the birds they pass by, ignoring the calls of, “cheollie!! bread isn’t healthy to feed to birds!!” to which he replies “would you rather they starve?”. which always shut the other up, even though both could clearly see by the size of these birds that they were not going to be starved any time soon. 

tomorrow was saturday, no classes, no plans.  
which means tonight, seungcheol and jeonghan could take their time walking home, maybe put on a movie, or simply get washed up and head to bed early. they both silently agreed with the latter and went straight to get changed and washed up before rejoining on their shared bed. jeonghan felt himself relax into the warmth forgetting all the stresses of the week as he nuzzled into the soft cotton tee the other had decided to wear.

and honestly, no matter how many monotone lectures, bee-guarded trash bins, or hyper barista freshmen jeonghan had to deal with every day for years and years, being able to start and end his day right here, in their shared bed in seungcheol’s protective embrace, made it all worth it.


End file.
